


Follow Me

by orphan_account



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Imaginary Friends, It’s all platonic - Freeform, M/M, NO KITH, Schizophrenia, Short Story, pre-showbiz era oh god, they’re just friends i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris was neveractuallythere, but he was always there for Dom.
Relationships: Dom Howard/Chris Wolstenholme
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Follow Me

"It'll be fine."

I shook my head. The sun was setting now, turning the sky all sorts of lovely shades of purple and orange. The sun itself glowed a very bright yellowish colour as it sunk below the horizon. Almost like it was trying to resist against having to disappear for the night. I was sat on my bed with him, staring out my bedroom window, watching the sky's hue morph slowly. He'd often sit with me when I was alone in here. He never told me his name, by the way; so I just called him Chris. Chris never corrected me when I'd call him that. It was comforting to know that he'd accept the nicknames I'd give him.

"No, it's getting late," I stated, motioning to the sight we were lost in. He rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna get lost." Chris raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled. 

Chris smiled, "You're never lost, as long as you're with me." His daring personality would often clash with my reserved, quieter persona, but somehow I'd give in to his exciting calls for adventure every time. He flicked his dark brown curls from his face, "Come on, Dom. It won't be that bad."

"My mum might yell at us if I go too far off the trail," I groaned, remembering all of the numerous times Chris would lead me on to the outside world and have me explore the scenery. Well, 'explore' would be sugar coating it. 'Go into forest areas and trails and walk about until you're lost' is a better way to put it. I don't know why he was like that.

"She'll yell at _you_." He tried to hide the sly grin he had plastered on his face, but with little success. Mum never knows - or understands - when Chris is involved in any of my little escapades. Or, when I'd try to tell her, she wouldn't believe me. It sucked.

I hissed, "Shut up."

"Sorry." Chris looked back up at the window. "But don't you want to get out of the house for a little bit? There's a whole world out there."

"You say that every time." I had to admit, he would always grow on me. No matter how much I'd refuse. 

"All you have to do is follow me."

"I don't wanna go out today."

"Come _oooon._ Party pooper."

I fell silent. I liked seeing Chris happy, because it would make me happy, too. He knew exactly what he was doing. He looked over to me again, the bold lighting of the sunset illuminating his irises. I liked his eyes when they were in the light. Two lovely orbs of hazel. Mine are blue and admittedly boring compared to his. "No." 

"Please? We can just stay here tomorrow, and we'll do whatever you want."

"No."

"Dom."

"Chris."

"Dooom. Come on! I promise we won't go far. The park would be fine."

The park was right next to the house. It was quiet during the evenings - sometimes with the occasional shady character passing through - and for the weekends, kids would flock to the place and live their oblivious, carefree and fun childhoods. I was never really in that position when I was younger. I sighed, "What if someone's there?"

Chris laughed some more, "That's what's bothering you? They won't care about us."

People _do_ sometimes look at me weird when I'm with Chris. Mainly when we're deep in conversation and I'm getting just a little bit too excited. Usually I don't care, other times it pesters me all the way home. Like a fly that won't fuck off. He'd notice when I was a bit bothered. "It happens!" 

"I know it does. It's to be expected."

"Okay, and your point is?"

He snickered. "My point is, if you're having fun, you'll completely forget about whoever the hell is there."

"Mhm?"

"How many times do you notice the stares?"

I paused for a moment. Sometimes I do see other people when we're out and about, and... I don't always meet eyes with them. When I travel into the main city, Chris stays at home. I don't know what he does when he's alone in here. He says I can't have him around in big spaces because it'll garner attention. He wasn't wrong. If we were hanging out in areas like that, I'd probably have a panic attack. So. Many. People. And I wouldn't wanna have Chris feel guilty for coming with me and making me look weird.

"Exactly. Forget about everyone else. It's just you and me." He gave me a reassuring smile. I wanted to give him a hug or something, but that never, ever works. And it makes me sad. Chris is a bit bigger than me. Taller, bulkier, so I reckon he'd give great hugs. Like a human teddy bear. He helps me a lot with how I am, but I can only ever thank him. He disappeared the last time I tried to hug him. Obviously, he came back after I realised what happened, but I probably should've known it wasn't possible. I know he’s not ‘real’, but I treat him as such. Regardless, Chris makes my what-would-otherwise-be-boring life a little bit more enjoyable. I don't have any real friends. Mum has had me homeschooled my whole life, so I never really got to meet anyone in the outside world, and if I did, I'd probably get bullied. Chris only popped up some years ago. Before Chris, I'd just listen to whatever voices whispered things in my head to pass the time. I guess those little whispers evolved into what he is now. A tall, curly haired teddy bear with a heart of gold. An actual person. And I was the blonde, long haired weirdo that befriended him.

A smile creeped onto my face. For fuck's sake, he'd won again. Always happened. "Fine. Stay close though, please. You know I don't handle it well when you just disappear."

"I'll always be close to you. Don't worry about me."

It was hard not to, sometimes. 

...

The park sat below the purple painted sky, abandoned in the later hours as it usually is. Perfect place for me to chill out with Chris. Not a single person was out there today. I wandered about in the kids' playground area, kicking some bark around, before sitting myself down at the end of the tiny slide, my knees almost touching my chin. I forget how small play equipment is. Chris followed, sitting at my feet, cross legged and gazing up at me. A couple of streetlights around the place were the only sources of light available. The wind was cool, but gentle against my skin. Like a feather.

"See? It's nice." He scooped up a handful of bark with one hand, flinging it behind him, watching as it all scattered about. "No stares." 

I rested my chin on my kneecaps and smiled, "I suppose you were right." Chris smiled back at me. 

"I'm always right, Dom."

I giggled. "Shut up." 

"Nooo."

"Fine." 

Chris pointed over to a trail near the back of the park. "Hey, there's a trail."

"You said we'd only be at the park. And we've been here for like, 5 minutes." I gave him 'the look'. He never cared too much if I got grumpy, since he'd always find a way to lift my spirits.

"We don't have to go too far. We can walk to the end, and walk all the way back."

"Whatever."

Chris stood up and started walking to where the trail started. I followed right behind him. I would've wanted to hold his hand. But, knowing what happens when I 'hug' him, it wouldn't go too well. And I'd probably be sad after the fact. "You're so easy to be convinced." 

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but, he was right. As always. 

The trail wasn't too far from where we were sitting, and it had a few streetlights along it. It looked to just simply wander off into nature, still with lights, but I couldn't see the end. It curved at a certain point. 

Chris motioned for me to stay with him.

"Just follow me."


End file.
